Take My Hand
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: L/OC. “If I could help it, I'd stay like this with her forever,” L had said. It was a feeling he didn’t recognize but it was a feeling he didn’t want to go away. Please read and review.


**TAKE MY HAND**

**SUMMARY: **L/OC. "If I could help it, I'd stay like this with her forever," L had said. It was a feeling he didn't recognize but it was a feeling he didn't want to go away. Please read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: **Credits for Death Note and L goes for someone else.

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first Death Note one-shot after several (failed) attempts of writing a series. But anyhow, I'll try to dig them out and see what I can do to repair the damage and go on. The title is corny, I know. Thinking up for a title is not my line. So, credits to Simple Plan. Well then, READ ON!

**START:**

"Come on, L!" she called out, her tone with a hint of a conspicuous intention of breaking down my door. I merely looked down at the furniture and waited for her to go away and leave me to my business but then she continued, "The parade is almost starting!"

Next thing I heard, Odette's knuckles were landing loud fits against the hardwood.

"I have no intention of attending such ludicrous charade," I told her as I listened to the rhythmical rapping sound of her knocks.

"But you promised, you scalawag!" she started to whine with a heavy knock followed by another set of rapping. I didn't promise her such thing. She was acting like a child, making so much fuss about a simple parade. Sighing in defeat and worrying that the hinges might soon give away, I pushed my chair from the computer table and strode to the beaten piece of furniture. Once I unhooked the bolt of the security chain, she came stumbling down slightly and I was just in time to catch her before she fell on the cold floor.

"You should really be careful," I reminded her as I kept a firm grip around her waist. She blinked a few times as if trying to register what just happened and then righted herself, straightening out unseen creases on her blouse.

"Shush. Why did you have to lock your door in the first place?" It was my door after all.

"Don't I have the right to privacy?"

Her face twitched in suspiciousness but she dismissed it right away, quite remembering the reason of her barging inside my room.

"Never mind, anyway. The parade is almost starting," she pulled the hand stuffed deep inside my pocket and dragged me out of the room with the door hanging wide open. "You'll have to murder if you dared miss it," she continued as I tried my best not to trip over a flight of stairs.

Near's toys were all over the place once again and tried to warn her about the Legos, which her bare feet missed a few bloody inches.

Everyone else had gone outside to watch the parade which was already starting when we reached the grounds. All of the kids in the Whammy House were not allowed to go beyond the property without Whammy's permission: the reason for the locked wrought iron gates and amusingly costumed guards. A thin mass of kids were up front to have a nice view of what was happening but in pure haste and impatience, she squeezed us both among the small crowd until we reached the front line.

It was my first time to watch such parade. There was a live band playing an unfamiliar song. They were marching forward like soldiers at the ready. The magnificently dressed up majorettes were twirling and playing with their baton in full synchronization and a couple of real monkeys were dressed pompously and strutting to show off.

I turned my gaze to the girl dragged me into this. She was happy. And with simply looking at her warm smile, my heart gave a strange jolt. Then, I realized she was still holding my hand. How long had she been holding mine? I smiled as I told myself how comforting her hand had felt on my own. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth of her touch—to savor the moment so I could bury it deep in my heart. It felt heavenly. And it was the first time I felt something like this—something even I couldn't even figure out. It was a nice feeling. A feeling of care, belonging and something else. Whatever it was, it was a feeling I was not familiar with but it was a feeling I wouldn't want to go away.

If I could help it, I'd stay like this with her forever.

**END.**

"Please review this story," L pleaded his fangirls. Or would you rather let him beg?


End file.
